Digimon:Necro Chronicles Vol1
by Th3D3stin3d
Summary: Zain is your everyday 17 year old.Being whinny and lazy could never be at an all-time high now.One day,while cleaning after work,he is thrust into a parallel world.Will Zain go back home,or will he stay and face his destiny as a DigiDestined?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Darkness filled the sky over head, giving the forest an eery sensation of dispair. Digimon all over will eventually gather in packs and face the inevitable. Little do we know that soon the rest of the world would fall into the same dispair...unless the new DigiDestined can be found..."

-Gemini of the DigitalWorld


	2. Chapter 1:Zain

**Chapter1****:Zain**

"WAKE UP!"

Talk about having a rude awakening when you least expect it. Every morning is always the same for Zain. Just when he thinks that things can't get any worse, his older sister has to barge in his room like an angry gurrilla and bellow in his ear.

"What the heck are ya trying to do, turn me deaf?"said an annoyed Zain, struggling to get back to sleep.

"You might as well be considering the fact that you've slept three hours later than what you should have!"

"...Why do you care, Tiff?"

"Zain, you just started the job you've been dreaming of since you were ten and yet your still in bed. Honestly Zain, take some responsibility for once!"

"Uuuhh, I guess your right,"muttered Zain,as he slowly rose out of his bed.

Getting out of bed had to be one of the hardest jobs to do for Zain. Let alone getting dressed and making breakfast(eating breakfast is another story). Maybe it's because some DNA flaw or force of something higher, but the world may never know.

Working at Supreme Shop had to have been one of the coolest things ever for a 17 year old. If he doesn't get fired for tardiness. Zain always dreamt of working for the newly improved and expanded center for the Nerd Unit for a while now. For some peculiar reason him and computers always seem to match up. Life without computers would be a like a life without water,or pizza...or Jessica Alba.

"Look what the fail-bus dropped off,"said a tall and rather stocked man coming from Zains right.

"Oh great, the nianderthal even want's a piece of me," Zain pronounced.

"Is that anyway to adress an old friend. Especially your new boss?"

" Yeah well, I've been having kind-of a rough day... so what are you gonna do, fire me?"

"Zain, we've friends since the second grade. Why in the world would I do a stupid thing like that? Even though you are late it is still your first day at the Nerd Unit. Besides, no one knows their way around a computer like you so consider yourself rare material!"

"Oh I'm rare material alright...hmmm," he slackingly drowned.

Zain and Ryan had been comrads ever since Zain moved into town in the second grade. At first they never really were seen together since Ryan was in a grade higher than him. After a while, they eventually became inseperable and found out that they had the same interests in computers.

When Ryan graduated highschool, he applied for Vice Manager and later became Manager. Several weeks later, Zain called Ryan to see if there were any openings. Ryan gave it some thought and insisted that he should work at Supreme Shop.

"What's wrong?"said Ryan in a quizative tone.

"It's nothing, where am I stationed at?"

"Hehehe, I'll show ya!"


	3. Chapter 2:Anomalies

**Chapter 2****:Anomalies**

After a while of getting use to his station, Ryan ended up showing Zain what was expected of him in the Nerd Unit. Usually the Nerd Unit specializes in aiding customers with problems with their programs or even as simple as product purchases.

"WHY DO I HAVE THE CRAPPY JOB!"whinned Zain, while slumpt over like somebody pulled out his vertibrai.

"Well, you do have to start somewhere, right? Atleast think of it as a learning curve until you know how to properly run the Emergency Center."

"How do you expect me to learn that if all you made me is a computer janitor!"Zain whinned on.

"That's why I'll be tutoring you from now on."

"Ehhh?"

"But until then you will help keep the shop clean during the day and stay for a while after everyone's gone to finish up on Fridays."

Night-time soon creapped overhead and left the shop in a creepy aura. Atleast, that's what Zain thought while finishing to dust off the row of laptops. Even though the pay was good, cleaning at night seemed somewhat worser than listening to that lunkhead-of-a-boss rant on about macros. Distant things like rattling and air rushing in the vents just made everything scarier than what it should've been. Nothing could have come close to the level of horror that Zain was feeling until...

"Z-z...Zai..._sshhhh..."_

"What the..."said Zain, slowly stammering torwards the source of the sound.

"What's with this laptop?"

"D-dig...wor...in...uble..."

"o...k...please tell me this is a prank!"yelled Zain.


End file.
